


Lipstick and Hannibal

by hollymollyjolly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Lipstick, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sub!Hannibal, little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymollyjolly/pseuds/hollymollyjolly
Summary: Will Graham buys a lipstick for his beloved Hannibal.





	Lipstick and Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, English is not my first language, please exuse my mistakes.

We are all broken - that's how the light gets in. (Hemingway)

***

The lipstick was red. The reddest what was sold in the city's only one drogerie.

And it was also the most expensive: Lancôme L'ROUGE ABSOLU in Merlot.

***

The brown-haired sales woman, in about her thirties looked at Will with bright eyes, while she was packing the lipstick into a handsome gift box - which was free for each product over $ 30.  
\- Your girlfriend will surely be happy - she prated with cheery smile sending the message to Will that she would be very pleased with such a gift, especially from Will.  
\- I hope ... - Will replied with a mysterious smile and put the change and the tiny box, tied with bow in the color of the lipstick into his pocket.  
Then he said goodbye to the sales woman who could have been his type a couple of years ago, and he walked to the opposite lingerie store to buy himself a new silk robe.

***

\- What if tonight you would open a bottle of Merlot? - Will asked from Hannibal as he set the table.  
\- I was thinking about a 2003 Portugiesere to the duck, but if you insist on Merlot, then I will open a Merlot - Hannibal said with hint of pride, because it was only his merit that in the last few months he raised Will to a conscious wine drinker who now could distinguish not only between white and red wines.  
\- I'd like that - replied Wil leasily and lit the candles on the mantel.  
Then he sat down and waited for the meal what Hannibal had been making for themselves in the last half hour.

They spent the dinner in quiet, the duck breast was delicious and the Merlot is perfectly suited to the meat.

Hannibal stood up, started to pick the dishes and cutleries, but this time Will didn't let the man do his usual stuff.  
\- I'd like if you wear only this tonight - he handed the box with the red bow to him.  
Hannibal put the plate down from his hand and looked at Will by surprise, then at the gift and finally back at Will.  
\- I do the wash up, and I want you to wait for me in the bedroom - Will told him and placed the small box on the table, and then he stood up from his chair to fill their empty glasses with wine. - Take this with you - he smiled at him and gave the one of the glasses to him, then he began to collect the remnants of dinner.  
Hannibal without a word, with the drink in one of his hands and with the gift box in the other started to upstairs.

***

When he reached the bedroom, he sat on the bed, he put his glass down on the bedside table and turned on the reading light. He began to unfold his present. He had no idea what the box could hide. His only one idea would have been a lace thong, but since some of those already were hidden in his underwear drawer, he quickly dismissed this idea. The red ribbon rayon fell to his feet and he lifted the little box's top up.

He looked surprised for a moment at the lipstick's black and stylish holster, then he smiled and took it out of the box.

He read the inscription on the bottom of lipstick and immediately realized why Will insisted tonight on the Merlot. After he turned the lipstick back he took its top off and twisted it just an inch from its case. The lipstick's color only in its name resemblanced to the Merlot, it had much richer and more pigmented shade.

"I'd like if you wear only this tonigh."

He heard the words of Will again and he wanted nothing else but to satisfy his boy's request.

He drank the remaining wine, then he moved to the bathroom to change himself into the Merlot.

***

He was watching his reflection in the mirror when he heard the bedroom door closed. He took one last look at his painted lips of Merlot which in the bathroom's light was like a dried blood, and from the sight or even the thought that Will had not accidentally chosen to use this shade, a small shiver ran along his spine. He quickly twisted the lipstick back and slipped the holster back and placed it on the edge of the sink. He took a deep breath and then started into the bedroom. He did not notice that his heart was beating faster in his chest, as it would have been normal.

***

He will sat on the bed, leaning against the backrest, his legs were still resting on the carpet and he just sipped his wine when he saw Hannibal, completely naked, with the blood-red lipstick on his beautiful lips which were already beautiful without lipstick. The man stood in the middle of the room and watched Will with pleasure, who had forgot to swallow the sip of his mouth, as he looked at him, from head to toe. And after Will's gaze fixed on his lips, he walked slowly to him and stopped in front of him.

Then, without saying anything, he knelt at his feet.

Will sat up, didn't taking his eyes off even for a moment of Hannibal's face, he put down his glass next to the one was already there and swallowed the wine from his mouth.

Slowly he raised one of his hand and stroked it on Hannibal's face and ran his thumb gently on the red lips of the man. Hannibal snuggled into the warm embrace of the palm and closed his eyes as Will's thumb touched his lips.

 

***

He could have denied, but there was no one whom in front of he could deny: he had become Will's beggar.

If Will had let, he would have loved him all day curled up next to his feet and he would have watched all his wishes to receive a kind word or a caress in exchange. Because one caress from Will was much more than he could ever hope to have.

But Will did not let the man begging on his knees, at the first opportunity he took his hand and lifted him to himself and gave him everything he asked for. Everything, even those things that Hannibal only secretly, in the deepest deep of his soul craved.

And Hannibal was happy because Will was happy by his side.

***

The lipstick resisted to the gentle smoothing.  
\- Look at me! - Will asked from Hannibal and he immediately did what Will asked from him.  
His breath was caught for a moment when he saw the dark desire in Will's eyes.  
\- You look beautiful ... - Will said quietly, but firmly and bent down to kiss his lips. - Do you remember the Japanese theater, where you took me on the last week? - he asked him, barely pulling away from the kiss, his fruity breath from the wine caressed Hannibal's skin.  
\- The kabuki theater, yes, I remember - he agreed with Will hand still on his face.  
\- Those men on the stage were beautiful, in women's clothes, with white powder on their face and red lipstick on their lips ...  
\- And you wanted to see me with lipstick on my lips ... - Hannibal finished his sentence.  
And Will kissed him again instead of answering.

But this time he kissed him passionately and longly, made Hannibal moan into his mouth.

Will pulled away from the kiss and looked back at him.  
\- For 32 dollars you would have the right to except that the kiss resistant lipstick would be really kiss resistant - he said little disappointedly and pressed his thumb firmly on Hannibal's lips to smeare more the already smeared lipstick. - Bring me the lipstick, please, I have to correct your make-up - he smiled at him.  
And while Hannibal returned from the bathroom with lipstick Will took a wet wipes from the nightstand drawer.

He waited until the man occupied his former position, then Will lifted one of his hands under hHannibal's chin and with his other hand wiped the smeared lipstick of him. He knew that the other half of the lipstick was smeared on himself, but he did not mind it. Instead, he took the lipstick from Hannibal's hand and even though he had never tried before he perfectly painted his lips.  
\- You're beautiful again... - he watched his work with satisfaction and put the lipstick back into its holster and put it down next to the glasses on the bedside table. - Now, tell me what you want? - he looked back at Hannibal and without waiting for a reply, he began to undress.

***

The lipstick were smeared again on Hannibal's lips in a short time, saliva and Will's semen were running down on his chin, but these didn't bothered Will. He leaned down and kissed him, while the last waves of his orgasm quieted in his body.  
\- Come on... - he whispered to Hannibal's lips and held out his hand to pull him up to himself.  
When Hannibal stood up he he grabbed the man's other hand, raised it to his mouth and one by one he put his fingers between his lips and licked the proof of Hannibal's pleasure off of them.

Hannibal watched Will wide-eyed, unable to get enough of his unearthly beauty.

***

On the thin glass of Hannibal's soul every time when Will accepted him a tiny crack ran through, again and again. And he did not know whether the glass how long would last, but he was sure that once he would die, it would be not because he gets old, or because a future dinner-material proves to be stronger than him, but Will would kill him, just with the fact he loves him.

***

Will lowered Hannibal's hands and briefly kissed him again.  
\- Shower or sleep? - he asked, pulling away from the kiss.  
\- Shower and sleep - Hannibal replied with a smile and headed for the bathroom, pulling Will with himself.  
The hot water delightfully rained down on them, and Will let Hannibal to wash the shameless traces of the red lipstick of him.

The silk bedclothes stroked their skin as they climbed into the bed. Hannibal hugged Will tightly, who every night fell asleep on his shoulder. He kissed his forehead, the still damp curly locks were clinging to Will's skin.  
\- Sleep well, my angel ... - he said softly and straightened the blanket on Will's scarred shoulder.  
\- Sweet dreams, Hannibal - Will replied. - I love you - he added with a whisper and closed his eyes.  
And Hannibal helplessly tolerated as another small crack ran through his soul.


End file.
